Especial San Valentín: Naruhina
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Primer Fic de Naruto Naruto no quería cumplir misiones, quería pasar ese día con su dulce amor comiendo un buen chocolate o un pastel mientras que otra parte de él lidiaba con ciertas ideas indecentes que le metió Kakashi en el cerebro


Naruto estaba en la oficina de Kakashi que por cierto era el Hokage, Naruto le presentó al Rokudaime un calendario en plena cara, era 14 de febrero y Naruto le exigió que ese día no pudiera ir a alguna misión ya que ese día debía pasarla con su linda Hinata.

-Mira esto, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Lo ves?- Le extendía el calendario sobre la cara del actual Hokage- ¡Al menos en este día, no iré a alguna misión!

El ninja peliplata se rió por lo bajito dando a entender que hacía una sonrisa boba con tal de entender a su viejo alumno

-Todo el mundo parece caer en el amor estos días. No puedo jugar con mis ninjas favoritos enviándolos a una misión hoy

El rubio pelicorto se arrodilló en señal de perdón pero era lo correcto, se le asignaron misiones pero no debía dejar a su amada a su suerte y eso que desde hace poco que comenzaron a salir

-Lo siento terriblemente sensei pero no voy a ser capaz de hacer todas las misiones. ¡Por favor sáqueme de la lista activa!

El pobre héroe del sharingan suspiró, no quería dañar las ilusiones del rubio como tampoco no lastimar su relación con Hinata

-Ah, sí… Es el 14 de este mes, es por eso que han pospuesto todas las misiones hasta hoy

El rubio ahora estaba haciendo una rabieta a lo cual el hokage tuvo que aclarar ese chasco

-¡Relajate Naruto! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando!- Se puso la mano en su mentón por unos segundos- Por cierto, ¿Crees que Hinata consiguió algún Grichoco?

Nota de la autora: Girichoco es un tipo de chocolate relativamente barato que las mujeres japonesas dan el día de San Valentín a los hombres que conocen

El rubio algo absorto sacudía los brazos tratando de indagar sobre eso

-¿De verdad crees que me regale algo así? Quiero decir ha pasado un tiempo desde que empezamos a salir

-Por supuesto que puedes tener el día libre- Aclaró el hokage mientras sonreía, como buen sensei sabía comprender las necesidades de su alumno y las comprendía

El chico rubio de mejillas rayadas sonrió no sin antes rascarse el cuello, de hecho nunca oído de esa clase de regalos entre novios

-Me encantaría tener un girichoco de mi dulce amor

El pobre Kakashi estaba con una cara de "Dios, ¿Qué le pasa a mi alumno?" más una gota blanca en su frente y un fondo negro… La dulce y linda Hinata lo tenía bastante mal, pobre chico que trataba de hacer lo posible para pasar un tiempo en junta con su prometida.

En menos de nada le echó al rubio la imagen mental de una Hinata desnuda con su torso desnudo envuelto en una cinta roja mientras con una sonrisa decía de una forma atrevida

"Yo seré tu chocolate, Naruto-kun"

-Ella definitivamente te dirá eso con una suave y sexy voz mientras que ella es el regalo hoy- Opinaba Kakashi mientras hacía una mirada burlona mientras el rubio quedaba con cara de WTF al imaginar semejante escena, eso le hacía volar la cabeza

-¡Wow! ¿Qué clase de cosas dices sensei?- El pobre Jinchuuriki de nueve colas se limpió la nariz, se sacudió la cabeza y en menos de nada, como era habitual en el héroe del rasengan comenzó a presumir

-Estamos planeando reunirnos en mi casa- Se rascaba la cabeza mientras sonreía triunfalmente mientras Kakashi se sentía absorto

-Oh de verdad, bueno… Oh my god- Paró un momento- Dime, ¿Tú y ella ya lo hicieron?

El rubio hizo un enfado, ya llevaban poco tiempo saliendo con su Hinata y ahora ese sensei le preguntaba si tuvieron sus cositas, el rubio tuvo que aclararle que NO lo hicieron ni siquiera tenían por ahora esa clase de cosas, sólo citas y visitas o hasta regalos.

-Esto de lo que dices, Hinata nunca podría hacer eso. Ella sólo me hará algunos giri, eso es todo

El peliplata estaba sonriendo tontamente, el verdad se pasó con darle esa idea exagerada de una Hinata sin ropa amarrada con cintas y el posterior R-18, viendo a su alumno se notaba que el chico estaba conteniéndose con tal de recibir un chocolate de la peliazul, por otro lado el pobre Jinchuuriki de nueve colas se iba a su hogar con tal de celebrar su día blanco, a veces no soportaba esa mentalidad de su sensei.

-Es todo, me iré a mi casa

-Gracias por tu trabajo, que tengas un buen día

(…)

En casa Naruto estaba rojo de la impresión, tal como lo suponía su amada Hinata le hizo un chocogiri, la peliazul estaba sonriendo de manera sincera como un ligero sonrojo

-Este es tu chocolate por el día de San Valentín- El fondo era de brillitos y flores- Hice esto para ti pero no me imaginaba que sabor te gustaría, ¿Lo aceptarías?

El joven héroe del Rasengan se lanzó sobre su amada con tal darle un gran abrazo de oso, eso hacía que la pobre peliazul cayera en los nervios aparte de intentar no dejar caer el obsequio que hizo

-¡Hinata! ¡Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias!- Creía que hizo ese tan popular Chocogiri

-Um, Naruto-kun… Hice algo de pastel de chocolate. ¿Podrías por favor podrías calmarte antes de que colapse?

El joven bajó a su amada mientras sonrió infantilmente

-Jeje, lo siento, yo solo estoy muy feliz por todo esto. Quiero comer lo que hiciste para mí

-Bien- La peliazul decidió ir a la mesa mientras el chico rasengan estaba con la boca hecha agua hasta que quedó de piedra como si viera una gran obra de arte, el pastel era obviamente de chocolate en forma de corazón con relleno de fresa, el jinchuuriki no dudó en probar una cucharada hasta que exclamó emocionado

-¡Mnn! ¡Delicioso!- El rubio probó otro bocado hasta devorarlo todo mientras lloraba de felicidad estilo anime- Hinata, en serio no puedo describir lo bueno que está este pastel.

-¿De verdad?- La peliazul se sonrojó y sonrió tiernamente- Me alegro que te guste

El rubio no quería llevarse la gloria de ese pastel en su boca, quería que su amada de ojos blancos lo llevara con ella ya que después de todo ella se esforzó en hacer ese pastel, dio una cucharada al chocolate para extenderlo hacia su chica

-Debes probar esto también- Hacía mirada infantil- Di "Aaaah"

La dulce como hermosa Hinata miraba el pastel, no había un NO como respuesta ya que era su novio, no podía rechazar esa petición como tampoco esa mirada tierna e infantil como juguetona, asintió a lo cual dejó que Naruto enviara la cuchara hacia su boca pero el infortunio hizo su presencia cuando el pequeño trozo cayó hacia el cuello, cerca a los omoplatos de la joven Hyuga mientras el jinchuuriki quedó con cara roja al ver el pequeño desastre.

Si hubiera caído un poco más abajo, sobre todo ese par de… No, dejaba de pensar en esto, no era tiempo de cosas pervertidas, era San Valentín, debía ser lo bastante culto posible.

-Ah, lo siento- La joven de ojos blancos bajó un poco su mirada, estaba llena de vergüenza a pesar de que el pequeño trozo sólo cayó en la zona del cuello- Está bien no manchó mi ropa…

-Pero Hinata…

-No, no es tu culpa Naruto-kun, yo fui la única que se movió

El rubio cayó en silencio mientras miraba la mancha y en menos de nada como si su mente lo traicionaba empezó a tener la misma visión sólo que Hinata se quitaba de manera sensual su sueter y mostrando su prominente busto mientras de una manera algo seductora, suave y sexy, decía mientras asechaba a su hombre

-Yo quiero ser tu chocolate, Naruto-kun

-¿Hinata?

-¿Quieres probar un poquito?- La peliazul se tocó sus propios pechos haciendo que Naruto quedara como un imbécil al ver esos pechos, suaves, grandes, jugosos… Hinata en su versión más hot era lo mismo que ver a una Hinata de puta madre y aparte más sexy como exquisita…+

Mierda, tan sólo verla en sus sueños húmedos le estaba volando el cerebro por lo cual trató de evadir esa lindura de chica, volvió a la realidad pero se tapó la cara ya que posiblemente tendría un buen ataque de sangrado nasal y lo peor estaba más rojo que un tomate.

El tipo se apartó un poco mientras la pobre peliazul estaba preocupada por su actitud de hace rato, el pobre Jinchuuriki se volteó para volver a ver de reojo a su amada de ojos blancos, quién diría que alguien tan tontita y timida como lo fue Hinata en el pasado terminara siendo semejante mujerón y eso de que tenía 18 cuando pareciera que lo tuviera más.

Su vista se clavó sobre esa mancha de chocolate en su cuello y ahora en su prominente busto, el pobre héroe del rasengan se arrodilló y con una especie de puchero infantil o digna de un jardín de niños puso su rostro sobre sus pechos, la peliazul estaba callada como asombrada… De hecho no esperaba que Naruto tuviera esa faceta algo pervertida, bueno más bien juguetona y algo infantil.

-¿Naruto-kun?

-Quiero comer todo tu chocolate- El rubio hacía un puchero tierno mientras se acurrucaba sobre los pechos de su amada, suaves y con buen olor. La pobre Hinata como era de esperarse quedó muda y atónita, quería quitarse a su amado pero no podía hacerlo que ya su cara de idiota durmiente le parecía bastante tierno.


End file.
